Tangent of Us
by penpalkyuun
Summary: Suatu kejadian tak terduga membuat mereka terikat oleh sesuatu yang tak terduga pula/Jika kita tidak terjebak seperti ini, akankah kita dapat ditakdirkan untuk bertemu?/SasuSaku/AU


**_Jika kita tidak terjebak seperti ini, akankah kita dapat ditakdirkan untuk bertemu?_**

 **Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Tangent Of Us**

 **Story by** **me**

 **Pairing : Sasuke X Sakura, dan pairing lainnya**

 **Warning : AU, OOC, TYPO(S), RUSH PLOT, etc.**

 **Don't LIKE, So** **DON'T READ**

 **And**

 **Don't COPY** **the story~ Hargailah kerja keras author dalam membuat cerita ini~**

 **T-T**

 **...**

 **ENJOY~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Part ONE~**

" _Uchiha Sasuke, seorang aktor papan atas tampak seakan makin naik daun saja. Walaupun, diusianya yang sudah mencapai seperempat abad yakni 25 tahun, malah tak menyurutkan daya tarik serta pesonanya yang seperti tiada habisnya. Dengan didukung dengan kemampuan beraktingnya yang tiada tanding, membuat bertambahnya kuantitas penggemarnya yang nampaknya bermayoritaskan oleh kaum perempuan. Ini membuatnya menjadi salahsatu aktor paling berpengaruh di seantero negara kita, Jepang! Gelar "Sang Pangeran dari Negeri Sakura" tampak semakin cocok disandingkan untuknya dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Di tahun baru yang telah tiba ini, dikabarkan bahwa resolusinya untuk tahun yang akan datang adalah sang aktor ini berharap untuk semakin sukses kedepannya. Walaupun begitu, ia tampak tak ada keinginan untuk melepas masa lajangnya. Itu laporan yang kami dapat dari wawancara kami sebelumnya. Berikut adalah video dokumentasi tentang resolusi Sang Uchiha Sasuke."_

Tampak tampilan seorang host acara gosip selebritis di sebuah televisi sebuah kafe berganti menjadi tampilan wawancara sosok yang sedang dibicarakannya ini. Melihat hal itu, membuat dua gadis yang sedang menghabiskan waktu di kafe tersebut berteriak histeris setelah melihat idola mereka muncul begitu saja di tampilan layar kaca kafe tersebut. Hal itu pun juga tampak terjadi pada sebagian gadis yang melihat tayangan tersebut di seluruh negeri matahari terbit ini.

YAP! Siapa yang tak akan histeris, melihat makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tampak begitu sempurna seperti Uchiha Sasuke. Tampangnya yang bak malaikat titisan Tuhan dengan kemampuan aktingnya di berbagai film-film yang selalu menggugah hati untuk ditonton. Tak heran, bila pengemarnya tampak begitu banyak bertebaran di negeri Sakura ini. Bahkan mungkin, sepak terjangnya sebagai artis sudah menjamur hingga keluar negara. Tak heran memang, karena selain perannya sebagai aktor di berbagai film, dia juga tampak sering muncul dilayar televisi sebagai model iklan berbagai produk terkenal. Poster-poster di jalanan kota, video Tron, dan _cover_ majalah _branded_ tampak begitu sering menampakkan wajah tampannya. Hal ini membuatnya semakin tenar saja. Tak ayal jika ia dapat menjadi salahsatu aktor paling berpengaruh di tahun lalu, yang mungkin akan semakin menjadi di tahun yang akan datang.

.

.

.

Suasana tahun baru tampak sudah semakin memudar seiring berjalannya waktu. Tak terasa membuat orang-orang yang sedang asyiknya menikmati waktu berlibur bersama keluarga harus kembali ke kegiatan sehari-hari mereka sebelumnya. Bersekolah bagi para murid dan bekerja bagi para sebagian orang dewasa. Hal ini juga tampak di kediaman sang aktor terkenal, Uchiha Sasuke. Asisten-asisten yang dipekerjakannya tampak sedang sibuk mempersiapkan berbagai macam kebutuhan untuk sang aktor. Tampaknya, hari ini mansion kediamannya sedang kedatangan tamu dari perusahaan produk alat-alat dapur.

Di hari yang semakin beranjak siang ini, terlihat bahwa akan diadakan kegiatan _shooting_ iklan produk perusahaan tersebut. Peralatan dapur tampak sudah menghiasi dapurnya yang bak dapur milik para koki internasional. Kostum-kostum, peralatan merekam layaknya kamera, dan keperluan untuk kegiatan _shooting_ lainnya tampak sedang disiapkan untuk keperluan sang aktor mempromosikan produk tersebut. Dari hiruk-pikuknya mansion sang aktor Uchiha itu, ada keanehan yang mengganjal. Tak ditemukan sesosok Uchiha Sasuke di sana. Hal ini tampak membuat manajernya bingung setengah mati karena kegiatan akan segera dimulai. Sudah dicarinya hingga ke seluruh pelosok rumah sejak pagi menyingsing hingga saat ini, namun, sang Uchiha tampak tak juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Teleponnya yang juga tak aktif membuat sang manager semakin khawatir nan geram dengan menghilangnya si Uchiha Sasuke ini. Kemana gerangan sebenarnya aktor kesayangannya ini?

"Maaf, Uchiha-san. Tetapi, saya harap tunggulah di sini bersamanya untuk keperluan keterangan lebih lanjut." Perintah seorang petugas kepolisian di salahsatu pos kepolisian kota Tokyo kepada seseorang bernama Uchiha.

Entah bagaimana, tetapi di saat yang sama tampak sesosok Uchiha Sasuke sedang ditahan di sebuah kantor kepolisian dengan tangan terborgol bersama seorang wanita bersurai merah muda. Dia tampak sedang terjebak bersamanya. Membuat nya tak berkutik dan bingung harus bagaimana. Namun, bukan karena keadaannya yang sedang ditahan dan diborgol, melainkan karena sesosok wanita di sampingnya-membuatnya diam tak berkutik. Di tatapnya wanita disampingnya walaupun si wanita tampak setia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain seperti tak ingin bertatapan dengan sang aktor terkenal ini. Atmosfer di antara keduanya tampak terlihat tak sehat—muram nan gelap.

"Ehem!" Namun, deheman dari petugas di hadapan mereka tampak menghilangkan aura tersebut dan menyadarkan keduanya untuk memalingkan wajah ke hadapan si petugas.

"Maaf untuk kalian berdua harap berkata sejujur-jujurnya. Mengapa kalian bisa tertangkap seperti ini? Apakah laporan yang diterima memang benar adanya? Jika kalian menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya, mungkin saja dapat melepaskan borgol yang membelenggu tangan kalian."

Dituntut seperti itu, lantas saja kejadian demi kejadian tampak melintas di pikiran Sasuke. Kejadian yang membuatnya terjebak dengan seorang wanita bersurai merah muda ini. Bermula dari kegiatannya di sebuah klub malam yang dikunjunginya pagi tadi.

.

.

.

" _Maafkan aku, tapi aku harus segera kembali. Manajerku baru saja meneleponku. Katanya pagi ini aku ada jadwal shooting salahsatu produk. Maaf, dobe."_

 _Tampak sang Uchiha sedang berada di sebuah salahsatu klub malam elit di daerah Ginza. Ia sedang bersama salahsatu kawannya yang berambut pirang, Uzumaki Naruto. Kawannya ini juga sesama aktor di dunia hiburan. Memang tampak tak etis bagi seorang aktor terkenal sepertinya berada di sebuah klub, apalagi hingga pagi buta seperti ini. Tetapi, lelah dan penat menuntut mereka untuk segera dihilangkan dari benak mereka. Dan salahsatu cara untuk menghilangkannya adalah dengan menghabiskan beberapa alkohol mahal dengan ditemani musik yang memenuhi ruangan klub malam ini yang dihiasi para kupu-kupu malam yang nampak menggoda dengan ikut bergoyang menari kesana kemari. Itulah keadaan klub ini, walau pagi tampak telah datang menjelang._

 _Anggukkan kawannya ini tampak menyahuti permintaannya tadi. Tampak kawan berambut pirangnya ini sudah tak sadarkan sepenuhnya, dikuasai oleh efek alkohol yang sejak tadi di minumnya tiada henti. Hal ini tampak membuat Sasuke terlihat jengah melihatnya. Tanpa basa basi, ditinggalkannya kawannya ini di tengah hiruk-pikuk klub malam ini._

 _Keadaan klub malam yang tampak semakin ramai dan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda untuk segera berakhir, memaksa Sasuke untuk menyelinap di antara hiruk-pikuk lautan manusia yang terlihat tersihir oleh musik yang diputar oleh sang DJ untuk menggoyangkan badannya. Hal ini sampai-sampai membuat mereka tak menyadari kehadiran sang aktor terkenal sedang menyelinap di antara mereka._

 _Saat dirinya sudah terlepas dari lautan manusia yang begitu memenuhi ruangan, tiba-tiba ada seseorang wanita bersurai merah muda menabraknya dari belakang. Tubuhnya pun ikut terjatuh dan menindih tubuh si wanita itu. Entah karena kecerobohan wanita ini atau karena lelahnya tubuhnya, membuatnya begitu pasrah ditabraki wanita ini hingga terjatuh bersama. Heran pun menguasai dirinya dan menyulut kemarahan dalam dirinya untuk memarahi atas kecerobohan wanita ini, karena menghambatnya untuk segera keluar dari hiruk-pikuknya klub ini. Dilihatnya wanita yang berada di bawahnya ini. Onyx hitam pekat bertemu Emerald hijau nan berkilau. Hal itu sontak membuatnya membelalakkan matanya. Pasalnya, iris emerald hijau itu! Iris itu pun juga membelalakkan matanya pula melihat iris obsidian hitam nan kelam di hadapannya ini. Mereka tampak saling mengenal satu sama lain._

" _HEI, WANITA JALANG! KEMARI KAU! MAU KABUR KEMANA KALI INI, HAH?!"_

 _Namun, seruan seorang pria bertampang garang membuyarkan keterkejutan mereka satu sama lain dan tampak sedang mengejar di belakang mereka. Seruannya tampaknya bukan ditunjukkan untuk Sasuke, melainkan untuk wanita yang berada di bawah kungkungannya. Melihat hal itu, sontak membuat si wanita mendorong dada Sasuke untuk segera enyah dari hadapannya dan berlari menjauhinya serta lelaki bertampang garang yang mengejarnya tadi._

" _Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke kepadanya sambil mengaitkan tangannya ke tangan wanita itu agar ia tak bisa kabur menjauhinya. Namun, tanpa disangka-sangka tangannya langsung di hempasan begitu saja oleh wanita itu. Kemudian, ditinggalkannya Sasuke yang masih duduk terpaku menatapi kepergian sang wanita menuju pintu keluar. Ditatapnya sejenak si wanita bersurai merah muda ini yang tampak mengenakan pakaian yang terlihat seksi membaluti tubuhnya. Hal itu sontak membuatnya mengerutkan keningnya. Tampak asing dengan pakaian yang dikenakannya. Entah karena apa, rasa penasaran yang menggeluti hatinya memaksanya untuk mengejar dan menghampiri wanita itu. Untung si pria garang tadi belum kesampaian untuk mengejarnya. Sebelum itu terjadi, ia harus yang sudah terlebih dahulu mengejar wanita itu dan menanyakan segala pertanyaan yang sejak tadi memenuhi kepalanya._

 _._

 _._

" _Apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak si wanita setelah sebuah tangan mengait lengan mungilnya._

" _BIARKAN AKU PERGI, SASUKE!"_

 _Tanpa ragu ia pun meneriaki Sasuke dan terbukti jika ia sebelumnya memang sudah mengenal sosok aktor ini._

" _KENAPA, SAKURA?!" Sasuke pun tampak tak mau kalah menghadapi wanita dihadapannya ini, yang ia panggil dengan nama Sakura. Namun tetap saja, wanita bernama Sakura ini tetap bersikeras untuk tetap melepaskan pegangan tangan Sasuke padanya dan segera pergi. Karena tanggapan Sakura yang terlihat keras kepala, membuat Sasuke mengambil tindakan yang mungkin akan membuatnya ikut dalam masalah si wanita ini yang bahkan ia tak tahu masalah apa yang sedang dihadapinya. Ia pun menarik tangan si wanita ini dan mengajaknya berlari menuju arah pintu keluar klub ini. Ia sepertinya akan membantu wanita ini untuk kabur dari kejaran pria garang dan gerombolannya yang sedang mengejarnya._

 _._

 _._

 _Hingga kejadian kejar mengejar pun berakhir di luar klub malam ini._

 _Mungkin kejadian ini sedikit membuat keributan yang bising. Namun, sepertinya kejadian ini tak begitu berarti bagi penghuni klub malam yang kebanyakan telah terlena dengan suara musik yang begitu mengema dan suara orang bercengkrama satu sama lain. Mereka hanya menganggap kejadian kejar mengejar pria garang dengan si wanita bernama Sakura sebagai angin lalu, walaupun ada sosok Sasuke-sang aktor terkenal yang terlihat ikut andil selama kejadian ini. Mungkin karena tak banyak yang menyadari karena teralihkan oleh permainan DJ klub yang begitu baik, seperti Naruto yang tampak masih teler di kursi yang ia sedang duduki sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _Mereka berdua nampak terus berlari menghindari kejaran pria garang bersama gerombolannya di belakang mereka. Hal ini sontak membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar distrik Ginza ini. Sasuke nampak tak peduli dengan raut wajah orang saat mereka berdua berlari, ia bahkan tak peduli lagi bila ia seharusnya memakai aksesoris penyamaran untuk menutupi wajahnya agar tak dikenali. Namun, ia benar-benar tak peduli. Yang harus ia lakukan saat ini adalah lari sekencang-kencangnya agar orang tak sempat melihat wajahnya dan mencari tempat untuk bersembunyi, sehingga ia bisa menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan wanita dalam gandengannya ini. Namun, hal ini sepertinya tak searah dengan keinginan Sakura yang terlihat tak nyaman dan ingin segera terlepas dari pegangan tangannya dan kabur dari dari ini semua. Ya, ini semua! Hal ini nampaknya tak semudah yang dia kira, karena tenaga Sasuke lebih besar dibandingkan dirinya yang hanya memiliki tenaga wanita. Sehingga, begitu sulit untuknya terlepas dari genggaman Sasuke. Akhirnya, ia hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti arah lari lelaki di depannya ini. Mungkin lebih baik, jika ia terlepas dari kejaran pria garang tadi terlebih dahulu. Walau hatinya mungkin tak akan siap bila nantinya ia harus berhadapan dengan pria di hadapannya kini. Pokoknya, ia harus melepaskan diri. Harus!_

 _Kejadian mereka nampaknya membuat keadaan jalanan Ginza yang biasanya tenang dan damai menjadi sedikit ricuh. Ini disebabkan, Sasuke dan Sakura yang berlarian tak tentu arah dan asal menabrak orang yang sedang berlalu lalang di jalanan yang sama. Sontak hal ini tak luput dari pengawasan petugas polisi yang sedang berjaga di lokasi mereka._

 _Dan benar saja! Sebuah mobil patroli polisi nampak berhenti secara mendadak di hadapan mereka berdua dan dua orang petugas pun menghadang keduanya untuk menghentikan aksi keduanya berlari._

 _PRIIIIITTT!_

 _Suara peluit nampak berdengung dengan nyaringnya keluar dari tiupan salahsatu petugas di hadapan mereka. Hal ini, mau tak mau membuat Sasuke dan Sakura berhenti berlari secara paksa di hadapan mereka._

" _BERHENTI! Saya harap kalian berhenti mengacau di sini. Dan, mau tak mau kalian berdua harus ikut bersama saya untuk dimintai keterangan."_

 _Peringatan sang petugas nampaknya menyulut sebuah protes dari mulut Sasuke yang nampak gelisah. Hal ini juga tampak dari raut wajah Sakura._

" _Maaf, pak. Tetapi, kami sedang dalam keadaan darurat. Bisakah kalian menyingkir da-"_

" _Ssstt! Tak ada alasan! Pokoknya kalian harus saya bawa. Mau kalian sedang kawin lari kek, apa kek! Saya tidak mau tau! Yang terpenting adalah tindakan kalian yang mengganggu ini yang mengharuskan saya untuk menahan kalian!"_

 _KLIK!_

 _Tiba-tiba saja, petugas ini memotong protes yang muncul dari mulut Sasuke dan mengakhirinya dengan memasangkan sebuah borgol pergelangan tangan dan pergelangan tangan Sakura hingga lengan keduanya menjadi menyatu dalam satu borgol._

" _Harap bekerjasamalah dengan kami!" ancam petugas yang lainya dengan nada tajam mengakhiri penahanan keduanya dan membawa keduanya ke dalam mobil patroli untuk ditindak lanjuti._

 _Gerombolan pria garang pun melihat mangsa kejarannya malah berakhir terjebak dengan petugas kepolisian, membuat mereka mengurungkan niat mereka untuk terus mengejar si wanita yang menjadi tujuan mereka. Karena, petugas kepolisian seperti mereka sangat dihindari oleh orang seperti mereka, yakni Renternir._

.

.

.

"Halo, Uchiha-san? Apakah kau mendengarkanku?"

Petugas kepolisian di kantor itu tampak geram melihat Sasuke yang mengabaikan ucapannya sejak tadi. Wanita di samping Sasuke pun juga tampak tak peduli akan apa yang sedang terjadi. Namun, melihat petugas tadi menegurnya, membuatnya tersadarkan dari lamunannya tentang kejadian yang baru saja terjadi padanya pagi ini.

"Maaf, pak. Tapi sepertinya telah terjadi kesalahpahaman di sini. Kami tadi berlarian di jalanan karena kami sedang di kejar oleh orang-orang yang tampak berwajah jahat. Dan seharusnya merekalah yang kalian tangkap, bukan kami! Dan, aku ikut berlari bersama wanita ini karena aku ingin menyelamatkannya. Gerombolan pria itu mengejarnya! Sungguh!" ungkap Sasuke panjang lebar dengan pandangan mata mantab. Disenggolnya wanita di sampingnya ini, supaya membenarkan apa yang dikatakannya sehingga dapat meyakinkan petugas yang sedang mengintrogasi mereka. Namun, Sakura tampak seolah tak peduli dan tak acuh menanggapinya. Sejujurnya, ia hanya tak ingin bertatapan dengan si aktor tenar ini. Dan, melihat tanggapan Sakura yang tak acuh, membuat petugas di hadapan mereka memandang apa yang dikatakan Sasuke tadi dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Benarkah? Tapi sepertinya hal itu tampak tak sesuai dengan tanggapan wanita di sampingmu itu"

Di gendikannya dagu si petugas polisi itu ke arah Sakura yang sejak tadi melihat ke arah lain, seolah membuktikan bahwa wanita tampak tak peduli akan apa yang sedang ia hadapi. Mendengar tanggapan si petugas yang tampak tak percaya pada Sasuke, membuatnya berbisik pada wanita di sampingnya ini agar bekerjasama dengannya untuk saat ini saja, mengindahkan semua urusan pribadi yang menghalangi Sakura untuk berhubungan dengan Sasuke dan tak membiarkan pria ini menyelesaikan masalah terjebaknya mereka di kantor polisi ini seorang sendiri.

"Kumohon, Sakura. Berkerjasamalah untuk saat ini saja. Kau tak inginkan berakhir di dalam jeruji besi, kan? Ditahan dan dibiarkan begitu saja di sana, kau mau seperti itu? Padahal, sebenarnya kau memiliki urusan lain yang jauh lebih penting untuk diselesaikan. Tak hanya kau, begitupun dengan diriku. Enyahkanlah sejenak keegoisanmu dan pikirkanlah baik-baik ucapanku ini." Sasuke pun mengakhiri ucapannya dengan pandangan memohon, yang sepertinya membuat Sakura terlihat berpikir dan merenung.

Setelah sekian waktu, terlihat Sakura menghela napasnya panjang dan mengalihkan kepalanya menghadap ke arah petugas menatapnya sejak tadi.

"Um... Maafkan saya, pak. Bukannya tak peduli, sejak tadi saya hanya merenung memikirkan nasib keluarga ku di rumah. Jadi bisakah kau mempercayai kami dan melepaskan kami dari penahanan tak masuk akal ini?"

Ternyata, pernyataan Sakura yang penuh keyakinan dan tak terduga justru yang membuat petugas yang mengintrogasi mereka mau melepas borgol yang mengait kedua lengan mereka menjadi satu dalam sebuah borgol besi. Tetapi entah kenapa, namun dari lubuk hatinya yang paling dalam Sasuke justru merasa sedih ketika borgol itu sedang dimasukkan sebuah kunci untuk membuka kaitan pada borgol ini. Rasanya ia tak ingin dipisahkan dari lengan wanita yang sudah lama tak ia jumpai ini. Dan, kejadian terborgolnya pergelangan tangannya dengan milik wanita ini membuatnya bernostalgia. Mengingatkannya akan suatu kejadiannya yang membuatnya tersenyam-senyum sendiri. Namun, senyum yang justru terlihat pedih nan pahit.

.

.

.

Akhirnya, keduanya pun berhasil keluar dari kantor polisi itu yang membuat dada sesak, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena rasa takut akan ditahan atau entahlah. Dialihkannya tatapan sepasang matanya ke arah wanita yang ikut berjalan di sampingnya ini. Berharap sang wanita tau, bila ada seseorang yang sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan dalam dan penuh arti. Namun, layaknya sebuah nyamuk yang sedang terbang, itulah ibarat yang sangat cocok untuk Sasuke saat ini, sang aktor tenar ini. Memang sedikit tak masuk akal, dimana bila ternyata ada orang yang bisa menghiraukan kehadirannya yang mungkin sangat bertolakbelakang dengan keinginan para penggemarnya yang sangat menginginkan kehadirannya. Dan, orang itu adalah seorang wanita bersurai merah muda disampingnya ini yang bernama Sakura. Haruno Sakura.

"...Maafkan aku, Ino. Tadi, ada sedikit masalah di sini. Tapi tenang saja, baru saja dapat kuselesaikan. Iya, sungguh! Dan, ini aku akan segera pulang. Bagaimana keadaan anakku? Demamnya sudah turun?! Syukurlah!..."

Dikerutkan dahinya setelah menguping obrolan Sakura yang kini sedang menelepon seseorang. Apa katanya tadi?! Anak?! Apakah Sakura telah menikah dan memiliki anak? Memang, tadi pun saat memberikan keterangan di kantor polisi, Sakura juga bilang sedang mengkhawatirkan keluarganya di rumah. Berarti, memang benar bukan? Hhmm... Menikah ya? Entah kenapa Sasuke tampak tak suka akan kenyataan itu pada wanita di sampingnya ini.

"...Baiklah. Aku akan pulang sekarang. Tunggulah aku, Ino! _Bye_!" Setelah mengakhiri percakapannya di telepon tadi, Sakura pun segera memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas genggamnya yang mungil dan kemudian pergi begitu saja meninggalkan kantor polisi ini beserta Sasuke yang terdiam daritadi menatapnya. Seakan benar-benar menganggap Sasuke yang hanya seekor nyamuk yang tak berharga.

"Sakura..."

Setelah terpanggil namanya dari mulut pria itu, ternyata tak membuat wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Apakah kau benar-benar telah menikah? Dan..."

Entah kenapa ucapannya tersendat begitu saja. Kemudian, melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan suara yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya.

"... Dan, memiliki anak?"

Barulah setelah kalimat terakhir itu terucap, langkah wanita bersurai merah muda ini mau menghentikan langkahnya. Kemudian, entah kenapa aura di antara keduanya begitu dingin dan canggung. Sasuke yang tampak menanti jawaban dan Sakura yang tampak terdiam begitu saja. Dan...

"Memangnya, jika iya, ada apa urusannya denganmu? Memangnya ini semua berhubungan denganmu, Sasuke?" celetuk Sakura tiba-tiba dengan nada datar dengan sedikit melirikkan matanya ke belakang, dimana Sasuke berada. Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat jantung Sasuke berdebar kencang, namun entah kenapa terasa begitu menyakitkan di dada. Menyesakkan. Benar-benar sesak!

Kemudian, ditelusurinya penampilan Sakura dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya. Perawakan wanita ini masih sama seperti dulu, cantik, mungil, dan ramping. Namun, penampilannya yang sedang dikenakannya entah kenapa membuat dahi Sasuke berkerut, tak senang.

"Dan, apa-apaan dengan penampilanmu sekarang? Ada apa ini? Baju minim nan seksi, huh? Setahuku, Sakura yang kukenal dulu-..."

"CUKUP, SASUKE!"

Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Sakura menyela perkataan Sasuke dengan nada tinggi seolah-olah sedang menyangkal sesuatu, sontak hal ini membuat keadaan menjadi tegang. Kemudian, bibir mungilnya bergetar sambil berucap dengan nada suara yang lemah, "Cu-cukup! Cukup! Cukup, Sasuke! Sakura yang dulu maupun yang sekarang tetap tidak akan ada hubungannya denganmu. Cukup sampai sini saja! Aku anggap pertemuan kita yang tak sengaja ini tak ada! Berhentilah mencampuri urusanku dan juga janganlah masuk ke kehidupanku lagi!"

Terlihat dari punggung wanita itu tampak bergetar dan napasnya pun terlihat terengah-engah. Seperti telah melakukan sesuatu yang menguras energi. Tak bisa ditampik lagi, memang ia kini tengah mengeluarkan semua gundah di hati yang ditahannya sejak ia bertemu dengan lelaki ini yang memicu napas terengah-engahnya ini. Kemudian, digerakkannya jenjang kakinya yang putih dan panjang, melangkah pergi menjauhi lelaki di belakangnya ini.

"A-apa maksudnya, Sakura?! Ikut campur?! TUNGGU DULU! Kau memang harus berhutang penjelasan untukku! Maka, tak heran jika ini memang masih menjadi urusan bagiku! Hei! TUNGGU!" Diikutinya langkah Sakura dari belakang, seolah-olah tak ingin kehilangan jejaknya lagi, seperti dulu. Ya, dulu. Dikejarnya langkah Sakura yang sudah cukup jauh di depannya.

"TAKSI!"

Refleks, Sakura meneriaki sebuah taksi yang melintasi jalan di samping trotoar yang sedang ia lalui sekarang. Dijulurkannya sebelah tangannya, supaya supir taksi itu segera memberhentikan taksinya dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam. Melihat hal itu, sontak membuat kecepatan lari Sasuke menjadi lebih cepat nan gesit. Namun...

BRUM! BRUUUUUUM!

Suara knalpot taksi yang begitu keras seakan menyurutkan langkah kakinya untuk terus berlari. Seakan pasrah. Terlihat sang taksi berjalan begitu cepat, seakan diperintahkan begitu oleh penumpang di dalamnya. Ingin ia menggunakan taksi untuk mengejarnya pula, namun ia baru menyadari dompet dan uangnya semua ada di dalam mobil yang masih terparkir di _basement_ klub malam tadi.

"Ugh! Sakura... Apa yang kau sembunyikan dariku?!" erangnya pelan dengan nada penuh kesakitan dan keputusasaan.

Melihat taksi itu telah melesat begitu jauh menjauhinya, memaksanya yang mau tak mau kembali ke klub malam itu untuk mengambil mobilnya untuk kembali ke mansion mewahnya.

to be continue~

 **Bacotan Author Newbie : T_T**

 **Ya, minnaaa~ Welcome to my account. Hanya satu kalimat, Enjoy it, yo~!**

 **Maapkan acu yang masih newbie ini dan ini adalah story pertama acu... jadi...**

 **Don't forget to RnR~ Aku akan dengan senang hati mendengar saran dan kririk kalian ko ;)**

 **Akhir kata, Arigatou Gozaimasuuuu~~~ /(,)/ sampai ketemu di chapter selanjutnyaa~!**


End file.
